glee_united_mixfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Simmons
Eva Simmons is a main character in Glee: United Mix. She goes to Athena High School and is a member of United Mix, the school's Glee Club. Biography Prior to The Beginning of an End Eva´s father left her when she was born, so she was raised by her mother who is very naive. Eva's mother would leave her at home alone for long periods of time and come back the house drunk or high, so Eva lived mostly on her own. When she reached adolescense, she started to cut her wrists and begin locking herself in her room all day long. Eva eventually got through this by discovering music and her singing voice, and began to see the world as a totally opposite place than the dark world she grew up in. Writing original songs and talking with herself about imaginary creatures, Eva is bullied at school. She does not care or notice this, and just continues on with her life. Season One The Beginning of an End Eva approaches Max in the library, and tells him she´s looking for a book for love anti posions, as she claims a squirell is always singing his mating song for Fauna (her imaginary friend), and that she needs to get rid of it. Max says he thinks there isn´t a book like that on the library, but he´ll try looking for one. Eva tells him she´s thankful, and she knows she can always count on him. She kisses him on his cheek, and left. Eva then approaches the United Mix guys and asks them if she can sit with them. They agree, and she asks them if Fauna can also sit with them. Everybody seems confused about this, and Eva explains them they can´t see her beacuse she´s shy. They are then approached by Jennifer, who begins bullying Shaylee, and Eva says Fauna wants her to go away, as she´s mean. Jennifer then insulted her, and left, threatining she´ll destroy United Mix. Eva states Fauna wants to pee on her. Ignite The Heart Eva walked in to glee club and asked Mr. Flame if she could join the club, as she gots nowhere to go, she tells him this is her swan song and she wants a chance to be on the glee club, Mr. Flame tells her she is welcomed to the glee club, and she sings The Show. Eva couldn´t stop staring at Max during the performance. She is warmlly welcomed to the glee club. Eva then approached Max on their maths class. They talk friendly, and then Eva asks him who´s his crush, and he answers it´s Jennifer. She felt bad and awkward and raned out of the maths class. Alden invites all the glee club to a sleepover at his house, and she cooked cupcakes. Jeniffer enters the house angry and sad after she thinks she ruined her relationship with Desmond, and she asks her if she wants a cupcake. Jennifer just took it for Eva to shut up. Eva realises Jennifer´s the girl Max likes, and she could hate her. but she doesn´t hate anybody but herself. Max would never like her because she´s weird and he likes Jennifer. Max and Eva have a nice conversation, and she can´t stop liking him. She went to the girls room to sleep, and had a dream. She was on a fantastic place, with dragons on a pink sky, rabbits and huge carrots. She saw Max, Jennifer and Desmond, singing You're the One that I Want. Max was singing with Jennifer, and Eva tried to make Max notice her, but he didn´t, then Max sings with Eva just to make Jennifer jealous. She is suddnly woken up by Jennifer. Little Talks Eva seems to be avoiding Max all week long. They meet at the choir room, she knew that what she was about to say would ruin their friendship, but she admits her crush on him. Both realise things won´t be the same between both of them now, and Eva asks him if they can sing a song before things get to awkard between them. They both sing Little Talks together. Everything was falling apart between the best friends. They both never wanted it to be that way. She´s then at the choir room when Shaylee, Jennifer and Kai sung Shake It Out to Katya, and you could see she was sad but trying to smile. Everything was over between her and Max but it was time for a new start. It was hard to move on, but it made her become a more mature person. The Fine Art of Truth and Dare Auditions are held for the school´s musical, Wicked, but Eva doesn´t audition. She talks with Brendan, David and Reuben while having lunch (eating mashed potatoes with her hands). They ask her to join the SGA, but she says she´s very bussy with stuff. She wasn´t busy at all, but felt life had no excitement anymore after what happened with Max. Personality Eva´s freaky, and doesn´t talk too much. Once you get to know her, you will find she is weird and funny at the same time, and can make everyone. Sadly, most people just treat Eva as a lunatic. Even though she is freaky and talks to imaginary creatures, Eva is intelligent, keeping A grades in most of the subjects she is in. She can do anything when determined. Songs Solos Season One The Show.jpg|'The Show' (Ignite The Heart)|link=http://glee-united-mix.wikia.com/wiki/The_Show Solos (in a duet) *Little Talks (with Max)- Little Talks Solos (in a group number) Category:Female Characters Category:Athena High School Students Category:Member of United Mix Category:Straight Characters